


We Make House Calls

by mysticfour



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/F, Fucked into submission, Girl Penis, Multi, Non-con to Con, Other, Problematic as all fuck, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticfour/pseuds/mysticfour
Summary: Pretty rough GKM fill for https://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/51636.html?thread=65716916Please, please, *please* heed the category warnings and tags





	We Make House Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stealthficcer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/gifts).



> I tried strap-ons but couldn't make it work as well as G!P, so here we are.

"Oh, wow," Quinn says, her eyes widening as she scrolls through the profile. "Santana…holy shit. You're not going to believe this."

It all started with Quinn and Santana leaving their daily takedown comments on Rachel's YouTube videos. Santana noticed her email, _berryshinystar_ , was public, and that sent Quinn down a path of Google searches, wondering if there were other sites where Rachel needed their familiar daily dose of cold, hard facts in internet comment form. On a whim, she enabled adult search results, just to cover her bases, and that's when she found it.

Rachel Berry is a camgirl, apparently.

"What the fuck?" Santana peers over her shoulder at the screen. "What the…no fucking way."

"It's her," Quinn says. "Her pictures, anyway…maybe it's a fake profile."

"Yeah, probably some old bitch that's an even bigger loser than Berry using her pics," Santana muses.

"Yeah, but why would she even take these?" Quinn says. Scattered through the profile are pictures of Rachel in various stages of undress, making what she probably imagined were sexy faces. "Wait, it says she's live now…"

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Santana makes to hit the button inviting them into Rachel's cam room, and Quinn pulls just away.

"You really want to see the hobbit naked, don't you?" the blonde teases. "I bet Berry would love to hear about that."

"Fuck you, Quinn, I just want to know if it's her," Santana snaps. "Let's be real, this is a fucking _gold mine_ of material for us, and it's one click away, so fucking click it."

"Fine, fine." To the last second, Quinn doesn't really believe it'll be Rachel. She's proven wrong immediately. The video fills the screen, and it's definitely Rachel, completely naked and spreading her legs wide, moaning as she works a beyond-thick dildo into her cunt.

Quinn is speechless, but Santana isn't. "Holyyyy shit," the Latina says gleefully. "Look at this dirty little _bitch_. She must have a good fake ID."

"Yeah, or the site doesn't care," Quinn says, noticing the viewer count -- over a thousand and growing. "Who knew so many people have poor taste?"

"She's sixteen, probably makes up for everything else," Santana says.

"Good point," Quinn says, raising her brow as Rachel took in more of the cock, her shaved pussy visibly stretching around it. "Fuck, that's huge."

"You sound impressed," Santana teases, seizing on it. "Want me to tip her for you? I'll send her a dollar with a note – XOXO, your biggest fan, Quinn Fabray."

"Fuck off," Quinn bit back. The rest of her comeback dies on her tongue when Rachel starts pulling at something under the dildo. "Is that a…wow. Kinky little slut." Rachel pops the butt plug free, setting it aside, and Quinn barely has time to take in how thick its base is before Rachel is grabbing another dildo, this one distinctively shaped.

"Holy fucking shit," Santana says, her voice approaching something like awe, but this time Quinn is too distracted to tease her for it. "If the butt plug made her a kinky little slut, what does _that_ make her?"

Quinn watches for a second, biting her lip, as Rachel sets the tip of the huge dog cock dildo, complete with knot, against her asshole and pushes, moaning like a whore as it slides in easily. It's clearly far the from first time her ass has been so stretched. "A dirty little whore," Quinn says. "What else?"

"God, she's fucking ruined," Santana murmurs as Rachel fucks her holes with the two oversized cocks, sawing them in and out of her easily. "She can't even fuck herself right anymore. I bet she can't even feel those cocks. She's probably aching for someone to fuck her right, no matter how many times she spouts that virgin-until-twenty-five bullshit."

Quinn's cock twitches between her legs at Santana's comment, and she can only hope she doesn't get a full-on erection, considering how obvious they are and how much Santana would mock her for it right now. She and Santana are close not the least because they both had the same unusual internal hormone balance growing up, leading to the two sophomore cheerleaders having the biggest dicks of anyone in McKinley High. Stacked soda cans wouldn't be a bad comparison to either of their massive cocks when they were hard, and though Quinn isn't quite as thick she has Santana beat on length. They know how to put their oversized dicks to good use, too, and between them they've fucked pretty much every one of the more attractive girls at the school, some together. The last time Quinn got a hard-on in gym class, two different girls had pressed their ruined panties into Quinn's hands in the locker room afterward. They could have their pick of pussy, but for some reason, it always bothered Quinn that Rachel Berry was the one rolling her eyes as girls fell over themselves for a chance to fuck one of them.

Quinn notices Rachel's status message on the page, and wheels immediately start turning in her head. _Parents gone for the weekend!!_ it says, surrounded with gold stars and music notes. _I can be as loud as I want!_ _Tip if you enjoy my performance!!!_

Quinn highlights the first bit for Santana to see, a slow smirk curling her lips.

Santana catches on immediately. "Quinn…are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Count of three," Quinn says.

 _One, two, three_.

"We're going to need masks," Santana says.

"We're going to need your dogs," Quinn says at the same time.

With an evil grin, Santana nods. "Definitely both."

Half an hour later, behind Rachel's house, Quinn chuckles as she finds the house key under the mat at the back door. The Berrys are in a nice, if trusting, neighborhood, not far from Quinn's. If nobody called the cops over seeing two dark shapes and two dogs sneaking around the back of the house, they were basically home free.

"Good boys," Santana says quietly, scratching her dogs behind the ears as they panted, flanking the Latina. Her family had two giant Rottweilers, well trained, for protection. The Lopez family didn't live in a neighborhood like this. Diablo was bigger, but just barely, than his younger brother, Lucifer. Both probably weighed more than Santana, and they were definitely taller than the Latina's waist at their shoulders – she controlled them with sheer will alone, Quinn figured.

"We really doing this?" Quinn whispers, pausing with the key in the lock. They haven't really stopped to talk about it in the middle of hammering out the details, but Quinn figured it was worth checking in before they committed what were probably several criminal acts.

Santana rolls her eyes, and Quinn knew she made a mistake. "You can chicken out if you want," the Latina hisses, moving to pull Quinn's hand from the door, "but my boys and I are gonna go have fun, so move, bitch."

"Fuck you, just checking," Quinn snaps, smacking her hand away in turn. After unlocking the door, she steps inside. "Figured _you_ might want to chicken out."

"Yeah, that's not why I'm here," Santana says, breezing by Quinn into the dark, unfamiliar house. Brazenly, she turns on the light. They were in the kitchen, apparently. "Rule number one of being somewhere you're not supposed to be," she says, smirking at Quinn. "Act like you belong there."

"Yeah, okay, Miss Criminal Mastermind," Quinn says, rolling her eyes. "Or should I say, Miss wait-shit-how-do-we-find-out-where-she-lives?"

"I still think you're a nerd for knowing how to find it online," Santana says. "Fucking stalker."

 Quinn just blew her a kiss.

"Diablo!" Santana hisses, trying to call back her dogs from sniffing all over the new environment, pulling at their leashes. "Lucifer! Heel!"

"We're lucky she doesn't have her own Diablo," Quinn says.

"Whatever, my boys would win," Santana scoffs as the dogs returned, noses still to the ground, sniffing at everything.

They find Rachel's room upstairs, obvious less from the light coming from under the door, and more from the moans. Dropping her backpack onto the floor, Santana grabs their hockey masks while Lucifer and Diablo pant at her side. "Alright," she says, pulling on her mask while Quinn does the same. "Let's do this."

She can nearly hear the grin in Santana's voice, and Quinn smirks to herself as she turns the door handle. Adrenaline floods her veins, and at a particularly loud moan on the other side, Quinn throws the door open, stepping inside with Santana and her dogs right behind her. She thought she had somewhat of an idea what to expect, but to her surprise, Rachel just yelps and freezes, her eyes wide. She's naked, face down and ass up on the floor, with a small, wireless webcam clearly pointed at her ass. Two horse cock-shaped dildos are shoved up her pussy and asshole, and with her hands removed, they both fall right out onto the carpet, slippery and wet, leaving her cunt and ass gaping open.

"Fuck, not even a scream?" Quinn says with a laugh. Santana closes the bedroom door behind them and unleashes the dogs. "I'm almost disappointed."

"I-I can't risk my voice," Rachel says timidly. "Who are you?! Get out or I'll…I'll call the cops! Or maybe I'll scream after all!"

"Uh-huh," Santana says, lowering her voice. "You can try it, but my boys are very well trained. I bet they can get to your throat and tear it open before you get half a second out."

"You know why we're here, don't you?" Quinn says, lowering her voice, too. There was a good chance Rachel would recognize them, anyway, even with their voices muffled by the masks, but may as well stack the deck. To give her a hint, Quinn pushes her shorts down and steps out of them, stroking the thick bulge in her boxer briefs. Even soft, her size is obvious. Santana follows suit.

Rachel's eyes are clearly flicking back and forth between Quinn and Santana's crotches, and Santana steps closer, stroking her cock through the fabric. "You were asked a question," the Latina says. "You should answer it."

"What are you…" Rachel swallows hard, turning over to sit down, starting to shift away a bit as Santana approaches. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't fucking run away from me," Santana snarls. Diablo is at her side almost instantly, his teeth bared to match. Rachel's eyes somehow widened even further.

"And answer the fucking question," Quinn adds, stepping closer beside Santana, crowding against Rachel with Lucifer.

Rachel keeps shifting back until she hits her bed, and she whimpers then, looking up the two scary dogs and masked figures over her. "Are you going to rape me?" she whispers.

"Can't rape the willing," Santana chuckles. "And don't tell me you're not aching for your slutty, stretched out holes to be treated the way they deserve. I bet you're just too shy to order dildos big enough to satisfy you. To wreck you completely. That's where we come in."

"By the time we're done with you," Quinn says, stepping in closer, so her bulging cock is an inch from Rachel's mouth, "no boy is ever going to be able to feel a damn thing if he fucks you."

"And if he tries to go from your pussy to your ass to feel something, he's gonna be even more disappointed," Santana adds.

"Please," Rachel whimpers. "I've never…with anyone…I'm a virgin."

Quinn actually laughs, and it's not a fake, teasing, smirking chuckle, but a full-on tilt-her-head-back-a-bit laugh. "Wow," she says, shaking her head. "I don't know what's funnier, that you expect that to stop us, or that you think anyone would consider you a virgin after feeling that loose, filthy hole you call a pussy."

Santana catches her eye, then, jerking her head slightly toward the camera. Quinn catches on and picks up the camera, positioning it on Rachel's desk with her laptop to take in the full scene. She quickly finds the chat window for Rachel's cam session, typing out a message for the thousands of strangers watching: _don't worry, she has a safe word :) :) she's never used it yet, but we're going to push her tonight. don't forget to tip if you enjoy the show!!!_

Quinn adds a gold star at the end for good measure. That's when she notices there's a chime sound whenever someone gives Rachel money -- there's a flood of them after Quinn's message. There's a flood of comments to match, varying only in how crude they are in encouraging Quinn and Santana.

"Tell you what," Santana says, casually taking her cock out of her boxers and positioning her blunt cockhead at Rachel's mouth. "If you can deepthroat this cock, we'll take that to mean you don't actually need us to wreck your holes, and we'll just leave. Just like that."

Rachel whimpers, shaking her head as she shrinks away from Santana's tan dick, impressively thick even half-hard, and Quinn chuckles, stepping closer. "Oh, you don't want us to leave? Figured as much."

"It's too big," Rachel whispers. Quinn notices her eyes going to her desk, spotting the brunette's phone there.

"Making plans?" Quinn says, grabbing the phone. She taps Rachel's forehead with it. "If I were you, I'd plan on getting that cock all the way down your throat if you want us to leave." She opens Rachel's bedroom door long enough to toss her phone into the hallway.

With her phone gone from the room, Rachel whimpers, hesitating before seeming to resign herself to her fate. She opens her mouth wide and moves toward Santana's huge cock. "Attagirl," Santana purrs. It was clear from the start, but as Santana pushes her blunt cockhead into Rachel's mouth, it's even more obvious it's physically impossible for anything more than the head to fit into Rachel's mouth. It's just way too thick. Rachel's eyes widen and she groans as her jaw is stretched. Santana is only getting harder, her cock growing that much thicker. "Come on," Santana encourages, her eyes sharing a knowing glance with Quinn's. "You can do it. You know what the alternative is, don't you?"

Rachel's lips are stretched thin around Latina's obscene girth, and her eyes flick between Quinn and Santana as she moans, trying desperately to work more of the mammoth cock into her mouth and failing, drool starting to leak down her chin. A tear streaks down her cheek from the effort, taking eyeliner with it.

"I think she _does_ want to know," Quinn says. "But I don't think she wants us to tell her. I think she wants to find out firsthand."

Rachel tries to shake her head, but she only loses the ground she made, and Santana sighs and roughly pushes her the rest of the way off her cock. "Well, mark that down for a useless fuckhole," Santana says as Rachel gasps for breath, wiping her mouth. Santana cockslaps her face, the heavy shaft smacking against her cheek. "What a shame."

"Yeah, too bad," Quinn says. "That only leaves us two. Bend over the bed, Berry. It's time to get your holes fucked right." Rachel doesn't move, and this time, Quinn sees her gaze going to the door. "Yeah, you can try it," Quinn says. "But why would you? You know this is what you really want." She grins, though Rachel can't see it behind the mask. "Unless what you want is for one of these handsome dogs to take you down for trying." She risks petting Lucifer's head, and the dog pants, docile for now, his tongue lolling out.

"You'd have to _submit_ to them to keep them from tearing you apart," Santana adds. "I'm talking face down, ass up, spreading your holes and begging for it. You want some real, live dog cock for once?"

"No!" Rachel says, shaking her head, and it's the strongest denial of anything so far tonight. Too strong, really.

"Oh shit," Quinn laughs. "She _does_."

"You getting a rape fantasy starring my dogs, Berry?" Santana teases. "What a filthy slut…you gotta earn those big knots in your holes. Now I'm not gonna say it again. Bend over the bed!"

Whimpering, Rachel gets up from the floor and obediently bends over her bed. Quinn kicks her legs apart, positioning her a bit lower. "Spread your ass," the blonde commands, pulling her cock out and stroking herself, hard from watching Rachel try to take Santana in her mouth, and Rachel only hesitates slightly before doing just that, her hands going on both cheeks to pull them apart. Her asshole flexes, the pucker trying to clench closed before giving up and relaxing open, while her dripping pussy gapes open from the start. "Fuck, what a sloppy pair of holes," Quinn says, pressing the blunt head of her huge cock against her cunt and then her ass, going back and forth. "Honestly, you're lucky we're even doing this. I don't know which one I want to fuck _less_."

Rachel buries her head against the covers, moaning, and Quinn can just see how flushed her face is. Mixed with the juices running down her thighs, Quinn can tell she's far more turned on than when they first entered the room. There's no telling which part was responsible, and Quinn doesn't really care. She grins as she settles the head of her cock against her pussy and slides right in, wondering if this really was the first real cock that had ever pushed its way into Rachel's body.

Rachel whimpers, squirming a bit and Quinn chuckles. "Now don't lie, you can't even feel this big dick, can you?" she says, pulling out and shoving in roughly, easily, with how stretched and slick Rachel's pussy is. "A girl last week literally couldn't fit me in her pussy, and she tried really, really hard. But don't worry, we've got some big guns we can bring out." She fucks her hard for a few quick strokes, just because she can, as Santana takes the hint and falls back onto the bed beside Rachel on her back, stroking her cock. Pulling out, Quinn slides her arms under Rachel's hips and lifts her up with a grunt, just to toss her on top of Santana. Rachel yelps at the rough treatment as Santana takes her shoulders, situating Rachel. Quinn wastes no time positioning Santana's cock at her cunt, hand on the small of Rachel's back to push her down on it.

"Feels about the same, right?" Quinn says with a smirk as Rachel's pussy accepts the Latina's girth easily. "What about _this?_ "

Setting her cockhead right where Santana's shaft speared into Rachel's pussy, Quinn presses down and forward, hard, and Rachel yells as Quinn's cock slides in, joining Santana's inside her pussy, two thick shafts stretching her out as one.

"Oh, now she screams," Santana laughs, starting to fuck into her, rocking her hips up.

"It's because she loves it so much," Quinn says with a grin, fucking into Rachel's pussy at her own slow pace, her cock sliding against Santana's. It's not the first time they've shared some slut's hole like this. With the way Rachel yelps and whimpers at their thrusts, though, squirming between them, one thing is for sure. They managed to beat Rachel's thickest dildo. It just took a bit of teamwork. Rachel almost feels tight around them.

  
"Don't lie, this is what you've been craving," Santana says. "You might as well throw away all those tiny little toys you've been playing with. You're in the big leagues now."  


"Please," Rachel begs. "I don't want this…It's too much…"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Santana laughs. "And keep moaning like a whore while we stretch your useless, slutty pussy while you're at it."

Quinn builds up from slow, shallow thrusts to deeper and harder, fucking Rachel down against Santana. Rachel moans and whimpers as their massive cocks hammer her pussy together, but it's not long before she's actually started to push back, grinding back against them, slightly, in search of friction. "Oh yeah, she definitely loves this," Quinn chuckles.

Santana brings the wireless camera to her side, positioning it to get a good view of Rachel's slick cunt stretching wide around the two Cheerio's thrusting cocks. "'Course she does," Santana says. "It's the first time this dirty little whore's ever been fucked right."

There's a flood of chime noises as tips come in at the close-up view, and Quinn grins, slowing down a bit for their benefit of their audience. She's more than a little turned on by all this, though, finally putting Berry in her place, with thousands of people watching, and Quinn picks back up her thrusts, rougher and rougher, chasing her pleasure until she finally shoves her cock in as deep as it will go and grinds against Santana's cock inside Rachel, a moan falling from her lips as she comes, spilling her load of hot cum pulse by pulse.

She's expecting Santana to mock her for _enjoying_ fucking Rachel, but the Latina found something even better. "Oh my God," Santana says, and Quinn notes how hard Rachel is rocking back against her, finally sees she has a hand shoved between them, between her legs. Rachel whimpers loudly, her body tensing and tensing before relaxing with a moan.

"You just came!" Santana laughs. "What a little slut, holy shit. Fucking yourself on these big dicks the second we stopped moving."

"Looks like she wanted it after all," Quinn says with a smirk, pulling out. Her cock is shiny with Rachel's come, and her cunt gapes open at its widest yet when Santana slides free, too. "God, what a useless hole," Quinn says. On a whim, she pushes her fist into Rachel's pussy. It's easy going, and she's in up to her forearm when she chuckles. "Fuck, can you even feel that?"

Rachel whimpers something, muffled with her face pressed down against Santana's shoulder.

"I think she said she wants _more_ ," Santana supplies, before sliding out from under her.

"Yeah, I bet she does," Quinn says. She gives Rachel's cunt a few lazy pumps with her fist, feeling her slick walls fluttering, trying to clench around her, before pulling out with a laugh. "That's a two-fist cunt now," she says, wiping her arm and hand off on Rachel's covers. "Sixteen-year-old pussy, and it's fucking ruined."

"We just finished what you started," Santana says to Rachel. "Though we're not quite done."

Rachel picks her head up. "You're not done?" she says weakly. "You had your fun, right? Please leave me alone…"

"Oh, Berry," Quinn says condescendingly. "We're barely getting started. You have another hole, remember?"

Rachel's head drops back down with a groan.

"You know what to do with your hands," Santana says, handing the webcam to Quinn as she switches positions with her. Quinn glances back at the screen to make sure she's getting everything while Santana prods the head of her monster cock, fully hard and soda-can thick, against Rachel's asshole.

"Fuck, it's too big," Rachel whines, starting to squirm away.

"Nah-ah-ah," Quinn admonishes. She steps up onto the bed, standing on it, and quickly puts her foot right between Rachel's shoulder blades, applying enough weight to keep her right where she is. Rachel groans but stops, wheezing slightly at the pressure. "Now, Santana gave you instructions."

Timidly, Rachel reaches back with both her hands, pulling her ass cheeks apart to show them her still-gaping asshole. It's recovered a bit, maybe, while they fucked her pussy, but definitely not completely. "That's better," Santana says with a smirk, pressing the blunt head of her fat cock against the hole. Rachel groans again, and Quinn can see her asshole flexing as she tries to relax it. Quinn goes to her knees, keeping one knee pressed down on Rachel's back, to give their audience a closer view.

"God, she's an anal pro," Quinn chuckles. "Look at her relaxing her loose ass. She knows just what to do. Dirty little whore."

 "We'll see about that," Santana says as she starts to push.

Rachel grunts and squirms, and the head slips in, the rim of her ass stretching pale around the Latina's thick, dark cock. "Fuck!" the girl squeaks.

"Oh, shut up, you love it," Santana says, already pushing in deeper. Quinn puts the camera right by the rim of her asshole, giving their audience an explicit close-up of the obscene stretch, and she grins as the tips come rolling in. Maybe she should be a porn director. "I bet you'll come twice as hard as you did before," Santana says, already six inches deep, "once I get the whole thing in you."

"Depends on how much of an anal slut she is more than anything," Quinn says. Diablo, who has been laying down by his brother by Rachel's desk, must have finally sensed something interesting, because he picks that moment to get up and come check out what they're doing, panting as he sniffs around Rachel and Santana. Quinn actually sees it on Rachel's laptop, first, though she hears it, too – the dog pushing between them enough to sniff and lick at Rachel's pussy while Santana works more cock into her ass.

"What _is_ that?" Rachel squeaks, starting to try and squirm away again. Quinn presses down harder on her back.

"What do you think?" she chuckles. "Cold nose, warm tongue…you get one guess."

"Fuck," Rachel whimpers, but there's an edge to it, something she's trying to hide.

Santana, a little miffed at the attention moving away from her, plants one of her feet up on the bed to make room for her dog, and get a different angle, before giving Rachel's ass a savage thrust, pushing in a couple inches deeper all at once.

"Fuuuuck!" Rachel yells. Quinn can see her asshole spasming around the cock. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she pants.

"Oh, come on, that wasn't even all of it," Santana says with a smirk. " _This_ is all of it." Bracing herself, she draws out before shoving in even harder, putting her weight into the thrust, and she actually bottoms out, her hips pressed against Rachel's ass. The entire thick, heavy bulk of her cock is buried in Rachel's asshole, and Quinn wonders how much her internal organs had to shift around to make room for the thing. Not many girls could physically handle Santana's monstrous cock in their asses.

Rachel just cries out, a strangled groan tapering off, but her hips are rocking again, ever so slightly, trying to get either more of Santana's cock into her asshole somehow, or feel more of Diablo's tongue – probably both, actually.

The dog pants and snuffles in between swipes of his tongue against Rachel's messy pussy, his tags clinking as he shifts to find the best angle. Above him, Santana grins as she draws back and presses in, starting to saw her cock in and out of Rachel's stretched asshole. Rachel moans, and she's not even trying to hide it anymore – she pushes back against Santana's thrusts, panting harder than Diablo, and a slow crescendo starts to build as Santana bites her lip, fucking Rachel's asshole that much harder.

"What a filthy little slut," Quinn says. "You're going to come again, aren't you?" Quinn moves the camera by Rachel's face, capturing her slack-jawed, almost vacant expression, before focusing back on her pussy and ass as Santana and her dog worked them over. Diablo is licking _into_ Rachel's loose cunt, his tongue slipping into her as he digs in after the taste of her, while Santana pounds Rachel's ass with rough, jackhammer thrusts.

"Since you like dogs and you like anal, I bet you're in heaven right now," Santana chuckles. "If you're a good little fucktoy for us, you'll know what it feels like to enjoy both of those things at once in an entirely different way. If this is heaven, we'll call that _nirvana_."

Rachel drops her head against the covers, shuddering, and Quinn knows she's coming, hard from the looks of it, and Santana isn't far behind, grinding her hips against Rachel's while the girl's hole clamps down on the cock, hard enough for Santana to struggle with her thrusts. The Latina comes with her lower lip between white teeth, her eyes slipping shut for a second and her hips jerking. "Shit," Santana breathes out, already looking to Quinn with narrowed eyes. "Not a fucking word, bitch."

Quinn just laughs, keeping the camera trained close on Rachel's asshole while Santana pulls out. They may have been gaping when they got here, but Rachel's holes look absolutely wrecked now, both of them loose and fluttering and flexing, and Diablo doesn't waste any time licking her newly available hole just as earnestly. "Hold down the fort," Santana says, breathing hard. "I've got to go piss."

"Why leave?" Quinn says, letting a devilish smile curl her lips. "We've got a toilet right here, don't we?"

Santana doesn't miss a beat. "Oh yeah," she laughs. "Good point. Turn over, Berry."

"What?" Rachel's eyes are wide as she lifts her head to look at them. "What do you mean?" She actually looks caught off guard for the first time since they barged in, and Quinn knows they finally found a little kink Rachel had no experience with. That would change, shortly. She finally stops holding Rachel down.

"She means," Quinn says, "you should turn over and lay on your back, and open your mouth as wide as you can."

"What are…what are you going to do?" Rachel tries to demand, but her voice sounds laughably small.

 "Only one way to find out," Santana says, climbing onto the bed by Quinn. "Be a good little slut and obey."

Rachel doesn't move, and for five seconds, the only sound is Diablo's tongue slurping across Rachel's holes. Quinn can only imagine what's going through her head, but Santana figures it out before she does. "Diablo," the Latina says, snapping her fingers. The dog lifts his head, ears perked, and Rachel _whines_ as he stops licking her. How transparent.

"If you want his tongue on your cunt instead of his teeth in your neck," Quinn says quietly, "I suggest you do what we _fucking_ tell you, _exactly_ when we tell you to do it."

With a soft groan, Rachel rolls over onto her back on the bed, swallowing hard before opening her mouth and looking up at Quinn and Santana, almost wincing already.

"Better," Santana says, stepping up onto the bed and over Rachel, piss already starting to drip from the head of her cock. Her stream quickly gains strength and Santana spends a couple seconds just pissing on Rachel's body. Hot, clear piss splatters onto Rachel's tits, splashing onto her bed and making a mess, before Santana aims her stream up. Rachel squeezes her eyes shut and her mouth closed as piss splatters against her face, and Santana doesn't like that last part one bit. "Mouth _open_ ," she snarls. Whimpering, Rachel opens her mouth slightly. "I said _open!"_ Rachel opens her mouth the rest of the way with a wince, and Santana moans as she guides her stream into Rachel's mouth, filling it with her piss. Behind them, Rachel's laptop goes wild with tip notifications, especially when Santana's stream ends, and the Latina says, in no uncertain terms, "Swallow it."

Breathing hard through her nose, Rachel's mouth is full to the brim with Santana's piss, and her eyes go wide at Santana's order. "Yeah," Quinn says, "where the fuck else do you think it was going to go? Go on, Berry. Glug glug, bitch."

Rachel tries to swallow, but most of it spills from her mouth, making a mess of her comforter and her own hair. She gets a decent amount down in the end, though, and Quinn knows she needs to get in on this, especially since watching and hearing Santana piss had made her realize how much she needed to.

"Not bad," Quinn says as Rachel gasps for breath, her face and chest glistening with Santana's piss. "My turn, though. Spread your holes, slut."

Rachel doesn't bother to resist this time, or even pause. She just whimpers and reaches down to hike her legs up and spread her pussy open while Quinn hands the camera to Santana. Quinn stands over Rachel at the edge of the bed, and after waiting for a second, her piss stream starts, splattering down and hitting Rachel's hips. She quickly adjusts, fisting her cock to guide her piss into Rachel's gaping cunt for a few seconds. Not wanting to leave her other hole out, Quinn pushes her cock just barely into Rachel's loose asshole, humming as she fills her bowels with hot piss, too, and something not unlike a moan left Rachel's lips.

"Fuck," Quinn hisses, slowing her stream with effort. She knee-walks up Rachel's body, piss dripping from her cockhead. "Your little kinks don't stop, do they? Guess where the rest is going?"

Rachel swallows hard, and Quinn could see that flash of conflict play out over the diva's features. There was never any doubt which side would win, and she opens her mouth. Quinn wastes no time pushing her cockhead between her lips, and with a sigh, she releases, filling Rachel's mouth with piss straight from the source. "Fucking drink it," Quinn says, while Santana holds the camera right over Rachel's face, capturing Quinn's cockhead twitching in her mouth and not giving her much of a choice. "You little piss slut. Every fucking drop." Quinn can feel Rachel's tongue moving under her cock as she swallows, and when she _hears_ Rachel gulping down her piss, she nearly comes again.

"What did I tell you?" Quinn says with a grin after she's empty, dismounting Rachel and joining Santana off of the bed to appreciate their handiwork. Rachel's holes are leaking piss, her face glistening with it, and her hair and the bed are soaked with it.

"Not a bad toilet," Santana says, grudgingly. "But I think it's time to see if she can be a good _bitch_."

There's a weight to that word that Rachel actually gets before Quinn does, groaning as she turns her head away. Quinn just smirks as she watches Diablo licking away at Rachel's pussy, probably enjoying the tangy taste of her piss mixed with Rachel's juices. The combined scent is enough to get Lucifer interested, finally, and he lumbers over to join his big brother, snuffling and licking at the girl's wet cunt.

"Looks like you've got Diablo _excited_ ," Santana says, and Quinn notices, for the first time, the huge cock bobbing between his legs. Given the size of him, he gave Quinn and Santana's dicks a good run for their money. Long and thick, far bigger than most human dicks, the dog's jutting cock was colored a mix of purple and red, its shape relentlessly _inhuman_. "You're not going to be a tease, are you?" the Latina says, chuckling. "Get down on the floor, hands and knees, just like we found you."

For once, Rachel doesn't hesitate or argue. She just obeys. Quinn smirks as she moves behind her, casually sliding three fingers into her cunt, then the same into her ass, making a point of feeling her out. Rachel doesn't even shrink away; if anything, she tries to clench around Quinn. "I don't know," Quinn says. "She's so used and loose. They probably wouldn't feel anything if they fucked her right now."

"Can't have that," Santana says. "We'll need to let your slutty holes recover, I guess. We just need to find something for you to do…"

"Tell me, Rachel," Quinn says, smirking. "Have you ever sucked on that fake dog cock and wished it was the real thing?"

"Wished you could feel it pulsing on your tongue?" Santana adds.

  
"Wished you could taste a little doggy cum?" Quinn says.

"Or a lot," Santana says, scratching between Diablo's ears.

Rachel just groans quietly. Quinn winds back and spanks her ass, harshly, and Rachel yelps, her hips jerking. "We asked you a question," Quinn snaps.

"N-no…" Rachel works out weakly. "Never."

"You believe her?" Quinn asks Santana.

"Fuck no," Santana snorts. "She's apparently a liar, on top of being a dirty little slut. Just look at her. She's _aching_ for a taste of dog dick. Diablo!" The big Rottweiler perks up. "Roll over," Santana orders.

Diablo obeys, leaving his brother to lick Rachel's pussy while he rolls over onto his back, panting, his paws up, relaxed, and his huge cock and heavy balls on full display between his hind legs.

"Go on," Quinn says, giving Rachel's ass another sharp spank. "Get yourself a taste. Start at his balls and work your way up. Let's see what that tongue can do."

Rachel groans, but moves to obey her, turning on her hands and knees. Lucifer easily follows her ass, still licking at her cunt even as the small, defeated brunette leans down and hesitates, only slightly, before sticking out her tongue and running it across Diablo's fuzzy ballsack.

"Oh, shit," Santana chuckles as Rachel licks over the dog's balls, again, then again, and again. "You really are a little dog slut, aren't you? Suck them. Show Diablo how much you want his dick." She presses down on Rachel's head and puts the webcam right by her face, capturing Rachel's tongue dragging up the seam of his balls before she tries to take one into her mouth. It's almost too big, and the effort shows on Rachel's face as she tries to work her lips around it, sucking it into her mouth, then the other, going back and forth. All the while, Lucifer shows no signs of slowing down as he licks relentlessly at Rachel's pussy, and Quinn can't help but notice Rachel's hips twitching against his snout.

"You can come on his tongue," Quinn says. "But only after you get Diablo's cock in your throat." There are rumors around McKinley that Rachel Berry doesn't have a gag reflex. It's time to find out the truth – their own dicks may be too thick for Rachel's throat, but Lucifer and Diablo she could see fitting, if barely. Rachel pulls off Diablo's balls only to attach her lips to the tip of his dick, and her lack of hesitation said more than words ever could.

"That's it," Santana purrs, keeping the webcam close by Rachel's mouth as she presses down on the back of Rachel's head, letting everyone watch Rachel's lips slide down the panting dog's big cock. "Show everyone how much like that taste. You better take it all, slut."

  
Rachel groans, her mouth working and her throat making straining sounds, but she doesn't put up any fight, letting Santana push her down, and down, and down Diablo's thick cock. Quinn can't be sure when he breaches her throat, but before long there was no way he hasn't. Rachel's lips are stretched thin around the dog's cock, and as Santana shoves her down and Rachel swallows hard, Quinn smirks as she sees her throat bulge from his considerable girth.

"Fuck, you're a nasty little whore, aren't you?" Quinn says. "Deepthroating dog dick like you were made for it."

Rachel groans, her throat straining as Santana keeps her pressed down on it. And more, and further, and more. Tears spring from Rachel's eyes, and she's looking up frantically at the two of them, gagging and drooling on the dog cock buried down her throat, before Santana lets her free.

"Good slut," Santana says as Rachel pants hard, catching her breath, her face red. "Did you come?"

Rachel shakes her head, and Quinn rolls her eyes. "Well, that's your fault, Berry," she says. "It's not like Lucifer's letting up, here. Try again."

Taking over from Santana, she lets the Latina focus on the close-up camera work, and the tips roll in while Quinn takes a fistful of Rachel's hair and forces her mouth up and down Diablo's cock, using all her strength on each downstroke. She gets Rachel's lips right against his balls, even, which is saying something considering how his knot was already growing, much less his length. Rachel's eyes roll back until only the whites are visible, and Quinn grins and shoves her down, impaling her throat with Diablo's cock and keeping her there. The small brunette's hips rock against Lucifer's tireless tongue as she comes, for all Quinn knew even harder so deprived from air.

"Finally," Santana says. "I was starting to wonder whether you actually wanted my boys' dicks."

"I never had any doubt," Quinn snickers, finally letting Rachel's head up. Rachel gasps for breath, spit dripping down her chin.

"I think Lucifer wants a turn with that mouth," Santana says, casually wiping the spit from her chin only to spread it over her face. "Messy little slut, aren't you?" she chuckled. "Turn around."

They keep Rachel's mouth occupied for the next hour like that, or maybe more than. She turns between the two dogs on their command, licking and sucking each's cock like she's born for it, all the while being licked by the other. For breaks, Quinn and Santana let her suck their cockheads instead, and teach her how to lick their balls, how to eat their assholes. They call her slut, fucktoy, their little sex slave, dog-fucker in training, and at some point – Quinn isn’t exactly sure when, but probably around the third or fourth time Rachel comes hard, her throat bulging with Lucifer's cock while Diablo licks her cunt – Rachel breaks. Quinn sees the resistance gone from her eyes, and she grins.

Quinn tests her by shoving her mouth down _behind_ Lucifer's balls, making Rachel lick and lick and lick while her mouth is forcefully pressed against the Rottweiler's dark asshole, and she smirks when the girl doesn't fight her at all. Santana captures Rachel's tongue licking and pushing into the dog's ass in a close-up with the webcam, and it brings the loudest flood of tips yet from their internet audience. It's only fair that his brother gets to feel the same pleasure, and so he does, even if he doesn't seem to care, just panting and licking his chops.

Rachel's eyes are almost vacant, her expression detached, by the time Quinn releases her from spearing her tongue deep into Diablo's asshole. Knowing what was expected of her by then, Rachel licks across Diablo's fuzzy balls a few times, moaning, then takes the head of the dog's thick cock into her mouth, forcing it down her own throat. "What a whore," Santana laughs as Rachel takes his dick balls deep into her throat, straining, probably just because she can, eager to show off even then, to put on a good performance. "Tell the camera what that mouth is good for."

Pulling off, Rachel looks into the lens. "Sucking cock," she says, her voice almost earnest. "And licking balls."

"And eating ass," Quinn adds, moving behind Rachel. "Such a filthy little slut." Hands on her ass, Quinn spreads her cheeks while Santana moves the camera to focus on her holes. "This cunt is a mess," she says, narrating as she easily slides three fingers in and out of her pussy. "I don't know if it can even recover…" She moves up to her ass. "This hole, on the other hand." She's tightened up more, here, from Santana reaming her open, and after Quinn feels a bit of pressure fucking three fingers into Rachel's asshole, she grins. "I think this might actually feel good for them."

"We'll let Lucifer be the judge of that," Santana chuckles. "Okay Berry, face down, ass up. Let's go."

With a noise approaching a moan, Rachel puts her head down against the carpet and, without even being told, her hands go to her ass cheeks, spreading them apart, her ass and her pussy each gaping open slightly. "Fuck," Quinn laughs. "She really wants a dog cock in her ass, doesn't she?"

"She doesn't just want it," Santana says. "She _needs_ it." Snapping her fingers over Rachel's back, Santana whistles sharply. "Luciferrr," she says, her tone lightening into something threatening baby-talk. "Here's a nice little fucktoy for you. A hot, tight hole for you to fuck as hard as you want. Come on, boy, mount your new bitch."

It doesn't take much more coaxing for the younger Rottweiler to obey. Following his instincts, he clambers up onto the girl, though he's so big compared to her it's close to stepping over her, and sure enough, his front paws plant themselves on the ground at her shoulders. Jerking his hips, his cock slides over her ass, spurting slick precum, until he finally draws back just enough to plant the head right against her pussy, catching it right against her entrance and shoving in, his thick length impaling Rachel all at once.

"Fuck!" Rachel grunts, bucking under him as he thrust, and Santana sighs.

"Not that sloppy hole, you horny motherfucker," she says to Lucifer. "We already wrecked that one." She reaches under Lucifer, and Quinn takes the camera. Maybe she should think seeing her friend's hand grabbing a dog's cock is weird, but she really doesn't think twice about it. "Up, just, fucking—" She grunts, trying to wrangle the hulking dog, and eventually she manages to reposition his cock on an outstroke, enough to plant his slanted cockhead against the pucker of Rachel's asshole. Lucifer can't tell any difference, slamming into that hole just as rough and hard as the other. Quinn catches every second of the rough penetration, and the flood of tips might be the biggest yet. Hunching his hips, he starts fucking her ass, filling Rachel's tighter hole with his heavy dog dick on each stroke.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Rachel yells. The dog isn't working his way in like Santana had, after all, and she starts to try to crawl away, following her instincts as much the big animal fucking her is following his.

"Don't run from that dick, you little bitch," Santana snaps, grabbing her hips. Rachel's front starts to drop instead, and Quinn's there, pressing down on her shoulders like earlier, and together, the two Cheerios keep Rachel's hips propped up while Lucifer pounds her ass relentlessly, panting like he's running at top speed. Rachel's grunts of pain turn to groans, then moans, and before long, Santana's able to let go.

Quinn hands her the camera, and Santana gets a long frame full of Rachel's face, her cheek pressed down against the carpet as she pants, a little drool at the corner of her mouth, before moving back to focus on Lucifer's cock reaming Rachel's asshole open all over again. The dirtiness of it, the deep-down wrong feeling from seeing a big, thrusting _dog cock_ stretching and impaling Rachel's hole gets to Quinn more than she expects, turns her on despite having spilled a load into Rachel's pussy and another on her tongue while she sucked Diablo earlier. As if the violently colored shaft, red and purple veins spidering across its thick length, wasn't enough of a reminder of its inhumanity, Lucifer's knot was starting to swell at the base of his cock, already approaching the size of Quinn's fist. "I bet she's ruined now," Quinn chuckles, reaching back to feel how wet Rachel's pussy is, and she's _soaked_. "You're a slut for doggy dick now, aren't you Rachel? A true bitch for any stud that wants to mount you. Dirty little dog-fucker."

Rachel just moans, but Quinn sees her lift her hips a bit, making it easier for Lucifer's thrusts to reach deeper.

"Fuck yeah she is," Santana says with a smirk. "My boys know how to fuck bitches right. You know the four dicks in this room are the only ones that'll ever satisfy you now, don't you? We've got you spoiled, Berry. And you haven't even felt his knot yet."

The noise Rachel makes is new, almost eager, and Quinn wonders if they wouldn't have been better off just throwing Santana's dogs into the room and locking the door. Her belly would probably be bulging full of dog cum by now.

"You want that knot, don't you?" Quinn says with a smirk, stroking Rachel's clit and making her hips twitch while Lucifer fucked her like a machine. "I want you to say it. Tell us you want his knot inside you, stretching your ass."

Rachel goes quiet, long enough for Quinn to wonder if they'd really broken her after all, before a low mumble leaves her, words lost against the carpet.

"What was that?" Santana says.

"I want it," Rachel whimpers. "I want his knot…want to feel it…stretching me open…"

"Good girl," Quinn says, pinching her clit.

She'll never admit it, but the timing is an accident. Right as Rachel gasps at the stimulation from Quinn's fingers, Lucifer shoves hard, and his knot, even having grown thicker, forces Rachel's ass open just long enough to slip in.

"Fuck!" Rachel screams, coming hard even as her ass is brutally stretched, or for all Quinn knows, harder because of it. "Fuuuckkk!"

"Careful, you'll ruin your voice," Santana snipes.

Rachel sags down, shuddering before going limp, even as Lucifer keeps trying to fuck her, her hips kept up and rocking back and forth from the strength of the Rottweiler's thrusts alone with his huge knot buried inside her ass.

"Fuck, is she passed out?" Quinn says with a laugh.

"Holy shit. I think so." Santana scoots back, taking in a full frame view of the naked girl passed out and ragdoll-limp, in that moment truly nothing more than a warm hole for the big dog over her to fuck as hard as he wants, and as if he knows, he takes full advantage, his hips churning as he works his cock inside her, his knot tugging at her pucker on the backstrokes but not hard enough to slip out, to let her fall free of him.

Stroking her cock to the sight, Quinn feels her orgasm approaching quicker than she's ready for. "Fuck," she groans. She didn't intend for Rachel Berry to drain her balls tonight, a feat in and of itself, but she's headed there. Shifting closer to the action, Quinn spreads her legs out on either side of Rachel's head, taking her by her hair and pulling her toward her cock, angling her shaft down to her lips. Rachel is either still passed out or close, her eyes shut and her features completely slack, when Quinn pushes her cockhead into Rachel's mouth, forcing her jaw to stretch open wide.

Lucifer is slowing down, finally, panting heavily and resting over her back, giving her a deep thrust every couple seconds, as if to make sure his position is _just right_ inside her ass. It makes it easier for Quinn to use Rachel's mouth, and she groans as she thrusts, pulling Rachel's mouth down against her with each, her cockhead pressing hard against the back of her throat.

When Rachel finally comes to, lashes fluttering, it's from gagging on Quinn's wide cockhead pressing against the back of her small throat, _nearly_ slipping down into it with how hard Quinn is pushing. It's enough to make Quinn come, and she pulls out with a moan as heavy spurts of white cum fly from the slit at her cockhead to splatter over Rachel's cheek. "Thought that might wake you up," Quinn pants, spilling the rest of her load across Rachel's face, some dripping down to stick in her lashes.

"Stay with us this time, Berry," Santana says with an amused grin. "A true slut's work is never done."

Rachel coughs wetly, clearing her throat after Quinn's rough treatment. She shifts a bit, lifts up, only to yelp as Lucifer growled and hunched his hips, nipping at the back of her neck. Rachel puts her head back down, cheek to the carpet, whimpering.

"Might be a good idea to let him finish," Santana chuckles. "He's possessive of whatever bitch's hole he's knotting."

"You like being a good bitch for him, don't you, Berry?" Quinn says.

"Yeah, she's addicted to dog dick already," Santana says. "Just look at her."

Rachel just moans into the carpet, almost shivering when Lucifer shifts a bit over her, the knot tugging at her ass. Quinn can see Rachel lifting her hips a bit, and yeah she could be trying to ease a dull ache of the stretch in her ass, but she could also be trying to make it easier for her stud to keep his knot inside her.

"Oh, you want more dick?" Santana chuckles, as if translating. "That can be arranged. After all, Diablo feels left out, and I think it's been a whole five minutes since you've tasted dog cock."

Rachel moans again, but this time she mumbles something after, her cheeks flushing.

"What was that?" Quinn says, taking the camera from Santana and giving her face a close up as her lashes flutter.

"They're good boys," Rachel murmurs, just clear enough to hear, before biting her lip.

"And good boys deserve a good bitch," Quinn says, and Rachel shudders and nods.

"Diablo, here boy," Santana says, patting the floor in front of Rachel. "Roll over." Just like before, Diablo sprawls out on his back with his hips by Rachel's face, panting happily while Rachel wasted no time burying her face in his balls, kissing and licking and sucking. This time, though, she was interrupted by whimpers and moans whenever Lucifer adjusted his knot in her ass.

"That's one kind of double penetration," Quinn chuckles, scooting back to get a wide angle of Rachel between the two big dogs, servicing both of her studs at once like a pro. She sucks Diablo's cock, her throat bobbing as she swallows down precum every so often, and Quinn notices her hips twitching and rocking slightly back against Lucifer's knot.

"Like two dicks is enough for her," Santana says with a smirk. "Let's get this slut filled up."

Quinn's brow arches, and she wonders if Santana's going to try fucking her alongside her dog, and honestly it might be kind of hot but she'd also _never_ let her fellow Cheerio hear the end of it. She's almost disappointed when Santana takes one of the thick horse-cock dildos and unceremoniously pushes it into Rachel's pussy, fucking her hard and fast.

Rachel cries out, muffled around the dog dick in her throat, all three of her holes filled with cock. Her hips rock faster, and Rachel pulls of Diablo's cock to pant and come hard, giving Diablo's fuzzy balls and sheath absentminded licks while she rides Santana's thrusts, as best she can still locked to Lucifer by his knot.

"Oh, she liked that," Santana says with a grin, pulling out the slick horse dildo. She looks at Quinn, and Quinn knows that look. "Doesn't whatsherface own stables?"

Oh, shit. Quinn's cousin did own a stable, training and keeping horses for other wealthy people, and everything Santana's question implied flooded Quinn with a whole new level of apprehension and arousal. "Yeah, she does, and I'm pretty sure her barn has wi-fi," Quinn says casually. "But we should make sure she can handle these two studs before we let her move up to a stallion…"

There's a fresh flood of tip sounds at that, and Quinn has no idea how much money Rachel is raking in, but by now it can't be trivial. Rachel actually turns her face down right into the carpet, loosing what was probably the loudest moan they've heard from her yet. To her benefit, it comes right when Lucifer decides he's done, dismounting and turning and trying to tug his knot free from Rachel's ass. It's not easy going, though, and Rachel yelps, physically dragged back by the big dog as he pulls away.

"Relax, Berry," Santana says. "And push when he pulls."

"Fuck," Quinn murmurs to herself, positioning the camera to catch the rim of Rachel's asshole stretching pale, bulging around the knot as he tugs.

Rachel is panting as hard as Lucifer by the time she manages to let him pop out. Rachel's hole sags, puffy and gaping, and she moans pitifully as she barely manages to clench it closed before it flutters back open.

"Aw, you miss that knot in your ass, don't you?" Quinn teases. "You feel all empty?"

"Don't worry, there's another one for you," Santana says with a grin. "Diablo, it's your turn, you lucky dog. Diablo!" He gets up, stubby tail wagging, and Santana guides him behind Rachel. Heavy dick hanging at an angle between his hind legs, Diablo licks excitedly at Rachel's holes, while Lucifer twists himself, trying to follow his instincts and lick his own cock to clean it.

"Lucifer, wait, I know a slut that'll do that for you," Santana says, tugging at his collar. "Come here, boy. Lay down. Down, boy. That's my good boy."

Moaning from Diablo's tongue swiping over her sensitive holes, Rachel doesn't even hesitate when his brother takes his place in front of her, relaxing on his side with his thick dick and deflating knot on offer, especially when Santana lifts his leg up for her. Rachel runs her tongue up from his sheath, across his knot, right to the tip of his cock.

"That's it, nasty little dog-fucker," Quinn chuckles. "Lick your ass off his cock. It's the least you can do since his knot gave you two good orgasms, isn't it?"

"Mmhm," Rachel hums, continuing to lick and suck at his shaft. "He'sagoodboy," she mumbles, paying special attention to the knot that had been stretching her ass open a minute ago, laving her tongue over it and dropping kisses in between.

Rachel's eyes have just slipped shut, giving herself over to the pleasure of Diablo's tongue while she sucked Lucifer's cock clean, when the Rottweiler behind her rears up, mounting her. Rachel gasps, knowing what was coming this time.

"Come on, boy, do me proud," Santana says with a laugh as Diablo starts humping his cock against her ass, blindly searching for a hole to fuck into. With her ass so opened from his brother's last round, Diablo's cock finds it easily, the tip dragging against it before sliding barely in, and he wastes no time hunching his hips, driving deeper.

"That's my boy," Santana says, grinning and rubbing between his ears.

Rachel grunts, her worked-over asshole easily accepting Diablo's thick cock, and she bites her lip, resting her head against Lucifer's belly for a second, her smaller body already rocking with the force of Diablo's hard thrusts.

"Since he's pleasing your ass, you want to please his brother's?" Santana teases.

Rachel hums and nods, placing a trail of kisses down Lucifer's shrinking cock, his sheath, then across his balls, pausing to suck at one, before letting it go from her lips with a pop. She easily licks at the dog's asshole, like she never stopped, digging her tongue into it and moaning.

"Filthy little slut," Quinn chuckles. "I bet there's nothing you won't do to please your studs."

"Mm-m," Rachel hums in agreement. "Nothing," she pants out, her eyes almost glazing over while Diablo pounds her ass like a machine.

Rachel is so far gone and was so easy to get there, Quinn is kind of pissed they waited so long. They should have just pulled her into an empty classroom at school months ago, bent her over a desk, took their dicks out, and told her they weren't taking no for an answer. Fuck, and if she'd been their personal sex toy since, imagining where she'd be by now is enough to drive Quinn nuts.

"You want your ass knotted again, don't you bitch?" Santana says, and Rachel whimpers and nods.

"Want it so bad…"

"Are you going to come like a good bitch when he gives you his knot?"

Rachel moans at a harder thrust from Diablo, her back arching slightly as she raises her head. "Mmm, fuck," she pants. "Uh-huh."

"Did we say you could stop licking his ass?" Quinn says, pushing her head back down.

Rachel just whimpers, shaking her head slightly as she puts her mouth back on the Rottweiler's ass, licking and licking and digging her tongue in, and Quinn smirks when she realizes she's tonguing the dog's ass in sync with his brother's thrusts, or trying to, struggling to keep up with his frantic pace.

Quinn lets her free and she continues on, moaning as Diablo fucks her ass hard, his knot starting to swell and bump against her hole. She goes between tonguing Lucifer's asshole and licking over his big, fuzzy balls, dragging her tongue across them, up and down the seam, sucking as much of them into her mouth as best she can. It keeps Quinn busy with camera work with action on both ends, and she barely notices Santana stroking her hard cock, eyes dark with arousal as she takes in the show Rachel is putting on with her dogs.

"You look like you want sloppy seconds," Quinn teases, and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Gross," she says. "Kinda sucks all her holes are no good. Knotted asshole, wrecked pussy, and a throat too tight to fuck…she's about useless."

"Apparently, she's good to look at," Quinn goads, focusing the camera on Santana's fat cock for a second, the Latina's fingers only reaching halfway around her shaft as she idly jerks off.

"When it comes to being a fucktoy for my dogs, sure, I guess," Santana says with a huff. "It's all she's really good for, so at least she's decent at that."

Rachel groans with her face buried between Lucifer's hind legs as she's talked about, and like _that_. The proud diva can't be used to being so reduced, and on a whim Quinn reaches between her legs, below Lucifer's thrusting cock, grinning at what she finds there. "Fuck, she's _dripping_ wet," she tells Santana. "What's got you so turned on, Berry? Doggy dick in your ass? The taste of Rottweiler asshole? Or knowing the thing you're made for isn't Broadway stages but being a warm set of holes for animals to fuck as hard as they want?"

Her timing is stellar tonight, because no sooner has she finished than Diablo hunches his hips, pushing with a hard thrust, his thick knot finally shoving its way into Rachel's ass all at once. Rachel tenses, her body tightening, even as Quinn grins, brushes her thumb over Rachel's sensitive clit. Rachel cries out, almost a scream as she comes hard, and Quinn catches on camera the pulsing and rhythmic clenching of her holes, the way her pucker quickly tightens and releases over and over around the stretch of Diablo's knot.

"Now what did we say about your voice?" Quinn teases.

"Look up at me," Santana says, breathless as she fists her cock hard, and Quinn leans over Rachel with the webcam near Santana's breasts and pointed down, trying to give their internet audience a good view. Rachel's mouth leaves Diablo's balls slick when she looks up at Santana, panting, eyes unfocused. "Stick your tongue out," Santana manages to say, and Rachel mindlessly obeys. It's a good look on her, like she's begging for Santana's cum. Santana's baser instincts agree, and she grunts as she comes as hard or harder than Quinn's ever seen, thick, white ropes shuttling from her cock to splatter and drip down Rachel's face, joining what of Quinn's cum had already dried there. Santana sends the last few ropes right onto Rachel's tongue as tips chime out, and after the last fat pearl of cum drips into her mouth, Rachel swallows and moans, licking her lips and tilting her head up as if to chase after more. "Oh, no you don't," Santana says with a grin, withdrawing her cock quickly. "Not with where that filthy mouth has been. That's a dog dick mouth now, understand?"

Rachel whimpers but nods, ducking her head again to kiss at Lucifer's sheath and lick over his balls.

After checking with Santana with a nod of her head, Quinn hands the camera to her and goes to Rachel's laptop, looking for a place to end her session or at least mute everything. She finds the exit button, typing out a quick message before she shuts things down. _Hope you enjoyed :) Keep an eye out for more of our little slut soon!_ Comments and tips keep rolling in, and Quinn isn't sure how the tips convert to actual dollars, but unless it's way off Rachel made a fucking fortune tonight.

Once she's sure everything's stopped and closed, Quinn shuts her laptop and takes off her mask, and Santana follow suit, tossing the webcam aside. Rachel, oblivious, is still licking and sucking at Lucifer's balls, her small body rocking idly under Diablo's shallow and uneven thrusts as he works his knot back and forth inside her ass.

"Alright, Berry," Quinn says. "Here's what's going to happen."

Rachel looks up, and somehow Quinn isn't surprised that _she's_ not surprised to that it was Quinn Fabray behind one mask and Santana Lopez behind the other. "I won't tell," she says meekly, gasping at a hard thrust from Diablo. "I promise…"

"We know you won't," Santana says. "Because we recorded all of that, and if you do, the entire school's going to see you sucking dog dick and moaning like a whore while your ass gets knotted. _Twice_."

"And drinking piss," Quinn adds.

"And eating out Rottweiler ass," Santana chuckles, while Rachel's cheeks flush darker.

"You get the picture," Quinn says. "You're our personal slut now, understand? You're just a fucktoy. You _belong_ to us. You do what we want, when we want, how we want. If we tell you to skip class and meet us in the Cheerios locker room so we can fuck your holes, that's what you'll do. If we tell you to meet us in the bathroom before lunch to drink our piss so we don't have to deal with a toilet, that's what you'll do. And if we tell you to meet us at Santana's house after school so Lucifer and Diablo can take turns knotting their bitch's asshole and pumping you full of dog cum, that's what you'll do. Understand?"

Rachel sucks in a breath, and Quinn wonders if she's about to argue, but she realizes in the same instant it was just because Diablo's knot tugged at her ass at a backstroke. Rachel nods quickly, probably too quickly. "I understand," she says, shuddering and moaning. They'll have to find out later if she really does, but it was good enough for now.

"Good slut," Santana chuckles, standing and stretching. "Also, we'll need half of whatever you made tonight."

It was a good call. They could demand everything, as Rachel probably figured, but it worked to their advantage if Rachel thought they were generous. "More than fair, isn't it, Berry?" Quinn says.

Rachel bites her lip at a hard thrust from Diablo. "Mmm, fuck. Yes, Quinn."

"That's _Miss_ Quinn to you, slut," Santana says, rummaging around in a box that was half pulled out from under Rachel's bed, full of what looked like sex toys.

"Whenever it's just the three of us," Quinn adds. "Or five, really."

Rachel nods quickly. "Yes, Miss Quinn, Miss Santana."

"Oh shit Q, look at this." Santana pulls out a full-size football, and Rachel whimpers, dropping her head.

"Fuck, Berry, no way," Quinn says her brow furrowing. "No way that fits in you."

"Which hole?" Santana snickers.

Used to playing when Santana held something like that, Lucifer bounds up and goes to Santana, ears pricked up and panting. Not to be left out, his brother dismounts Rachel, suddenly far less interested in fucking his bitch than beating out his brother at whatever Santana might have in mind. Unfortunately for Rachel his knot is still fully swollen, and she cries out as he turns away from her, still tied ass to ass and his knot tugging back hard at her pucker. Diablo actually drags her back a bit, though Rachel is scampering in turn, whimpering and grunting at the sudden insistent stretch.

"Fuck," Quinn says, almost in disbelief, even after everything else, at how wide the rim of Rachel's asshole stretched around Diablo's fat knot as he pulls and pulls, panting. It's honestly impressive that such a small girl could handle such a stretch without breaking something. "Her ass, probably."

Rachel's head goes down, her forehead pressed to the carpet with her hips lifted up, and she groans out, low and long, her asshole visibly flexing slightly as Diablo pulls at her. Quinn almost misses Rachel's hand between her legs, but she sees her fingers stroking her clit faster and faster, and right when Diablo's knot pulls free with an audible _pop_ , Rachel tenses and shudders, coming for what was hardly the first time that night. Leaning against her bed frame, still face down and ass up, her asshole gaping wide open, Rachel looses a trailing-off moan, her body going slack, completely limp. "I think she passed out again," Quinn says with a chuckle.

"Berry!" Santana snaps. "Rachel!" Rachel doesn't budge. "Well, fuck. So much for a kiss goodnight." She mock-pouts at Quinn and Quinn just rolls her eyes.

It's Lucifer that goes to the door and looks over his shoulder at Santana, panting, either having lost interest in the football in Santana's hand or having a more urgent need. Santana raises her brow. "You need to pee, boy?"

Lucifer whines in answer, licking his chops, ears pricked up as he looks back and forth between the door handle and Santana.

"You think she could pass for a tree?" Quinn says, half-joking as she nods down at Rachel.

"Let's see what Lucifer thinks," Santana says without missing a beat, that devilish smirk curling her lips. Setting the football down for now, she goes and takes Lucifer by the collar, guiding him back to Rachel. "Okay buddy, I know we trained you otherwise, but this is an exception," she says, her voice light as she positions him by Rachel. "You want to finish claiming your bitch, don't you? Go pee, Lucifer. Go pee."

It takes a little more coaxing, some whining and shifting from Lucifer, but Quinn's glad she had the presence of mind to pull out her phone and start recording when Lucifer hikes his leg up over Rachel. "Oh shit," she murmurs, watching the big Rottweiler splatter the passed-out girl with his piss. It mostly hits her side and her back, running down her front, and that's before Santana chuckles and tugs him forward a bit, reaching between his legs to take his sheath and aim for him, giving Rachel a long face-full of dog piss and making sure he doesn't miss a spot.

It doesn't wake her up that Quinn can tell, but that's just as well. Diablo, following his instincts, sniffs around Rachel after Lucifer's done, and he wastes no time hiking his leg up right over her head, trying to mark her as his own territory. He drenches her hair, her face, and the carpet around Rachel's head, and Quinn can see piss dripping from her eyelashes by the time he's done.

Rachel's still out cold, the only indication that she's even alive the slow movement of her breathing. "What the fuck," Quinn says in honest amazement.

"She got fucked good tonight," Santana says with a shrug, handing her the football. "Find somewhere to put this. I need to write a note for her."

****

When Rachel wakes up alone, she's not sure how much times has passed. She feels sore all over, her body used and abused, and she groans when she realizes there's fresh piss still cooling off on her skin, in her hair, and it smells _different_ than Quinn and Santana. Did the dogs…? Surely not. She shivers, and the muscle movement helps her realize the dull, aching stretch of something huge in her pussy. Groaning, she reaches behind her, quickly recognizing the shape and feel of the football shoved halfway inside her. She clenches a bit and pulls it out, and she almost regrets it from how _empty_ she feels. Her hand explores her holes, feels how loose and stretched they are, but incredibly, nothing's damaged. There's no sharp, searing pain as she fingers herself, just a dull, sore, empty ache. Her fingers, even her fist, could never come close to feeling one of those huge cocks or thick knots stretching her open.

She spots a yellow post-it note on the carpet in front of her. It reads, _Wear your shortest skirt, no panties, and your biggest butt plug to school tomorrow. That's an order – Q & S_

Rachel just moans, already wondering what they're going to do to her next.


End file.
